


let me in the walls you've built around (yourself)

by whataboutmycape



Series: minute to say hello, forever to say goodbye [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmycape/pseuds/whataboutmycape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid just pushed his head down, shoved his skates on, and took a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me in the walls you've built around (yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a story that i've pieced together through different little bits i had stored in evernote for a while  
> there isn't a time zone to this, like, at all, so do with that what you will  
> anyway uh, enjoy?  
> (title taken from the song dust to dust by the civil wars)

Sid knows that there's going to be a ceremonial puck drop tonight, Dan announced it to the team days ago at morning skate. Today they're honoring war veterans, and there's going to be a newly welcomed home soldier in CONSOL to drop the puck. Whatever. It'll be the same as any other ceremonial drop, Sid's done this a hundred times before, it's nothing. He sighs and just shoves it out of his head. _Focus._

He looks over to the side of his stall, to the picture there. A promise. _Only six more months._

Sid just pushes his head down, shoves his skates on, and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can keep it together until then. He has to.

On the ice, he can forget everything. The only thing that matters here is the game. 

Sid fiddles with the stick in his hand and shuffles on his skates, listening to the loud thrum of the CONSOL crowd. Its settled and calm now, still loud to him but quiet compared to how crazy it can be. For right now, though, they aren't too excited about anything. Hockey hasn't started yet. They're putting down the carpeting for the soldier who'll be dropping the puck.

Sidney isn't really paying attention, until he hears the loud speaker crackling, meaning that puck drop is happening now. He leans forward on his knees and glides towards where he's supposed to be. While the announcers introduce the guest, he ducks his head and lines up with Ryan Johnsen.

Sidney doesn't see the soldier walking out to center line, but he knows that the guy is on his way because CONSOL starts to cheer. On his left, Sid hears Kuni swear under his breath. Then behind him, Tanger saying, "Oh thats-   _oh,"_  and Sid straightens up a little bit because what? What is going on?

He looks at Ryan,  thinking that maybe the Jackets are trying to pull something, but the other center just looks amused, and he shrugs. Alright, what the fuck? Sid is straightened all the way up now, and he's spinning around to look, and-

And he stops short so fast he cuts the ice, spraying snow, but Sidney doesn't even  _care_ because the guy standing there, the soldier who came home, its-

" _Geno!"_ Sidney breathes out, his heart beating a mile a minute because this can't be real. This has to be a dream. Geno's overseas, he was deployed, he's  _been_  deployed, his return isn't until fucking  _September_ , _what the fuck._

"Sid..." Geno says, his mouth turned up into an impossibly wide smile, and Sidney doesn't even care if this is real anymore because even if it isn't he just really needs a hug right now.

"Geno!" Sidney drops his stick and his gloves in record timing and then he's dashing towards Geno, ripping his helmet off and crashing into the other man's arms, nearly bowling him over and sending them both sprawling onto the ice. "Geno, you're here, you're home, oh my God,"  Sid says, mostly into Geno's neck. In no time flat he burrows his way into Geno's arms, tucking his face into the slope of his neck that Sidney has missed so much. Geno's fatigues are scratching at his face but Sidney doesn't even care because Geno's arms are around him, crushing him tight in a hug, and this is everything he's been aching for for the past five months.

\Sidney pulls back just enough so that he can bump their foreheads together, and look Geno in the eyes. He just feels so overwhelmed, so shocked and so happy, and god, Sid can't even believe it. And Geno's just looking back at him, his own emotions showed on his face, and its the same mix of pure excitement and joy, and that's probably what gives Sid the courage to say, "Ya tak skuchal po tebe. Zhenya, ya. .. ya lyublyu tebya."

Geno pulls him into a kiss right then at center ice. Sidney doesn't think he's ever heard CONSOL cheer so loud.


End file.
